


Like a hurricane

by RenVongola



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alcohol, Dgmss2k19, Holidays, I Tried, M/M, New Year’s Eve, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenVongola/pseuds/RenVongola
Summary: After an ”accident” with yet another Komurin, Bak and Komui are faced with an impossible task on New Year’s Eve. Whether they like it or not, they must work together if they want to return to the Black Order just in time for the party.
Relationships: Komui/bak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Like a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!  
> I participated in the DGM Secret Santa this year. This one is for @carrotcouple on Twitter, and I hope this meets your request!  
> Enjoy!

The wind was howling, and the snow covered the street. Christmas lights decorated the street, filling London with warmth, yet, if you raised your head to the sky, you would see nothing but darkness.  
It was the last day of the year. In the Black Order headquarters, the smell of Jerry’s food was filling the hallways. The exorcist and finders had finished decorating and were in their rooms getting ready for the party. Lavi had woken up from his nap and was on his way to annoy Allen. Kanda was picking up Mugen to escape the noise and the crowd. Unbeknown to him Tiedoll and Marie were already in the door, expecting him. Lenalee was about to go out of her room wearing a beautiful red dress, with an excited smile and… and…  
Bak was not there to see it.  
Because he was stuck outside, selling liquor with Komui.  
“She’s probably wearing the new bow I gave her for Christmas and I’m not there to see it!” Komui whined. Then he stared at Bak with all the hate he could muster. “And it’s all because of you!”  
“ME!?” cried Bak. “You are the one who blew up Leverrier’s room with your stupid Komurin XX!”  
“They’re not stupid, ok? And Komurin wouldn’t have blown anything if you hadn’t been stalking my beautiful sister! Pervert!”  
Bak huffed and turned around to face the next customer.  
“Thank you for shopping Black Order’s special licorice! With your purchase, we can cover the cost of the renovations in our headquarters-“  
“Yeah, sure, whatever, just give me the booze.”  
After receiving the same answer over a hundred times, Bak was just glad the clients left quickly.  
Bak arranged their stand and displayed their last bottle of licorice. He smiled.  
When Leverrier said they had to sell to one thousand licorice bottles to pay for the damages in his room, Bak had died a little on the inside. Who would want to buy licorice on a shady stand in the middle of London on December 31st?  
Turns out, a whole lot of people.  
Bak was sure they could make it back for dinner, but as night covered the city less and less customers were showing up.  
Thankful for the clients’ interruption, he faced Komui.  
“Look. There are only 30 bottles left and no customers. I propose we make a truce and think our way out of this.”  
“How about no?”  
Bak put his hands together. Maybe if he prayed he could reunite the strength not to strangle this man.  
“Ok then, we will be here all night. And we will miss the party. And you will break Lenalee’s heart when you arrive half-frozen at 6 in the morning…”  
Komui sat straight, all traces of playfulness gone.  
“Ok, here’s what we have to do.”  
Bak sighed in relief. When Komui acted seriously, it was easy to understand how he was able to become a supervisor.  
Now that he was staring at him closely… Komui was rather good-looking. He was Lenalee’s older brother, after all. They had similar skin, hair, and eyes. Lenalee was way cuter, but Komui was attractive in a manly way. He also was smart, loyal and caring-  
“… and that’s the plan,” Komui said. “What do you think?”  
“Oh! It’s perfect. Yeah, sure. Let’s do it.” Bak answered with a clap.  
He could not say he hadn’t heard a thing because he was busy staring at his handsome face.  
 _Geesh. I really I’m a stalker_ …

That day Bak learned a valuable lesson, never trust Komui with your outfit.  
He was wearing a priest’s robe, designed by someone who hadn’t been in a church for over a decade. It was also terribly uncomfortable and he could feel the pins that kept everything in place stabbing his thighs and shoulders.  
The only good part of it was that he was so tired and dirty no one would recognize him. Not even himself if he looked in the mirror.  
They were dragging the last box with ten bottles of licorice. Komui’s plan of selling door to door in one of the wealthiest parts of London was not as efficient as they had thought.  
 _Better than staying still_.  
Panting and sweating, they rang the doorbell of the biggest mansion in the block.  
“I don’t think I can carry this box one step further,” Bak muttered.  
“This is the last one,” Komui said, excited. “I have a good feeling about it.”  
The door opened to reveal an elegant man with a monocle. Long purple bangs framed a face full of distrust.  
“Greetings, brother!” Komui said, “We are a pair of traveling monks and we would like you to offer…”  
As soon as Bak opened the box, the man’s face light up like a Christmas tree.  
“YES!”  
He was looking at the box like a man who had just crossed the desert without a single drop of water. The man must have realized he looked like an absolute psycho and cleared his throat while fixing his tie.  
“Where are my manners? Come in please, it’s freezing out there.”  
Bak stepped in first, glad to be in a warm and dry place.  
Komui wasn’t as trusting, but Bak slipped from his fingers when he tried to stop him, and he had no choice but to follow.  
Bak sold the last of their merchandise at a higher price. A price the man was glad to pay.  
“One second, please, let me get my wallet.”  
They were on a dark lobby, the door leading to the house was closed and the pattern seemed slightly familiar.  
The man, who introduced himself as Sheril Kamelot, opened the door with a bang and they were able to take a peek inside.  
A teenager was swinging on a chandelier. His fancy clothes were covered in purple paint and he was screaming his lungs out.  
“ROAD! Help me! The twins are ganging on me!”  
Below him, a pair of twins was using him as target practice.  
“Fifty points if you hit him in the eye,” the one with dark hair said.  
“Deal!” the blond giggled.  
“HELP! Mercym? Feedler? Lulubell?”  
There was a large dining table that once held a beautiful feast, but it seemed like a purple bomb had fallen in it. Five adults were eating whatever they could find.  
The blond woman raised her head and stared at Wisely. She then took a sip of her milk.  
“Thanks for nothing!” the teenager screamed.  
On the other side, on a giant pink coach, an older man was crying.  
“He should be here celebrating with us! It’s New Year’s Eve!”  
“Oh, Millenie.”  
“There, there.”  
A little girl and a man with a ponytail were doing their best to calm him down. The girl looked really worried while the other just looked exhausted like this was an every-day issue.  
“Maybe if we kidnap the boy for a few hours…”.  
“Don’t you even think about it!” Sheril snapped.  
“I’m running out of ideas here.”  
“I’m about to buy enough alcohol to forget everything that happens tonight, so bear with it.”  
“Ugh, fine.”  
With his wallet in hand, Sheril closed the door. The chaotic scene was cut short and Sheril flashed a diplomatic smile.  
“Family, right?”  
“Right!” Bak answered without hesitation.  
Sheril handed them the bills.  
“Happy New Year!”  
“Ha-happy New Year!”  
Bak took the bills and both ran away, trying not to look suspicious.  
They didn’t stop when they were out of breath, and their muscles screamed. They kept running until they reached the safety of headquarters.  
They stared at each other; both were white as paper and had a terrified look on their faces.  
It was the eyes, wide as plates, that made Bak laugh. Then, Komui laughed too.  
“Can you believe we just witnessed a Noah reunion and survived?”  
“Like hell we did! Just probably a coincidence, right?”  
“Right! Haha.”  
They were safe, home and looking at each other under a different light.  
Outside, the wind was hollowing even harder.  
Bak felt like he had managed to outrun a hurricane. But life in the Black Order was never that easy, and more probably, he was just standing in the eye.  
They should probably get ready for the impending war, but not tonight.  
Tonight was all about celebration and a joyful reunion of all their loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic here, what a ride. Like it? Hate it? Let know in a comment~


End file.
